fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Birthday, Tulip!
Back at the cottage, Faline was humming and lighting all eighteen candles on the cake, which was too tall, very crooked, and, of course, runny. She carefully lit each candle by breathing a puff of fire on them. "There! Whoop!" she said, quite satisfied, after she blew out the fire. Then she noticed the cake was starting to run and held it up with a broom. She turned to Tanya and asked, "Well, what do you think of it?" Tanya was also almost finished with the dress. But the dress was a bad joke - there were too many designs, some parts of the dress were way too big, and some were torn. And Tiana was still standing as the dummy in the dress, not seeming too happy. Tanya was startled when she saw the sight of the birthday cake. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" she said. Faline then noticed a few candles were starting to flow down the broomstick. "Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked." she said, placing the candles back on top of the cake. "Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?" Tanya asked nervously. "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" asked Faline, as she had a good look at it, standing beside Tanya. "Well, I improved it a bit! But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles? What do you think?" Tanya asked Faline. Faline nodded. "Mm-hmm, I think so. What do you think, Tiana?" But Tiana did not think it was a good idea! The dress was ruined, and the cake was ruined. She had enough. "I THINK WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!" she fumed, as she turned to face them. A flap from the dress flew into her face as she carried on ranting and raving. "I think we ought to think of Tulip and what she'll think of this mess!" With that, Tiana struggled out of the dress, causing it to fall to pieces, and stomped upstairs. "I still think what I've thought before. I'm going to get those wands!" As Tiana went upstairs, the cake on the broom began to melt completely, leaving only its burning candles. "You know, I think she's right." Faline said to Tanya, who nodded at her. This was not easy without using their wands. And the eighteen years are up anyway. Suddenly, Tiana ran back downstairs, carrying the three wands in her hands. "Here they are! Good as new!" she called. But Tanya was cautious about what Tiana was going to do with their wands. "Ah, ah, ah, duh, duh, duh! Careful, Tiana!" she warned, as she took the wands from the frog. Then Tiana locked the doors while Faline closed the windows and Tanya locked up every cranny in the cottage. "Quick! Lock the doors. Faline, you close the windows. Oh, lock up every cranny. We can't take any chances!" said Tanya. Then she gave Faline her wand and said, to her, "And now, you take care of the cake." Tiana began, "While I..." "Clean the room, dear." Tanya finished, as she gave Tiana her wand and kept her own. "And I'll make the dress. Now hurry!" Tiana became angry a little. But she realized what Tanya meant, and she zapped a bucket, a mop, and a broom that were standing in a corner, making the objects come to life, ready to do any bidding. "Come on, bucket, mop, broom! Tanya says clean up the room!" she called. Then the cleaning stuff immediately began to clean up the place as the broom swept away what ever pieces of the ruined dress were lying on the floor. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess!" Tanya chuckled, as she took a fresh sheet of gold cloth, and, with a whirl of her wand, she transformed the cloth into a base of the dress. "Eggs, flour, milk!" Faline called, as the ingredients also came to life and walked over to listen to the deer. "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." said Faline, as the ingredients walked over to a mixing bowl, and the flour, milk, and eggs were put in. Meanwhile, the broom was sweeping some dust. The rug, stool, and chair Tiana was standing on moved up in order to make way for it. When the broom stopped sweeping, Tiana noticed the pile of dust was still on the floor, so she zapped it away. While the ingredients were still filling in the mixing bowl and a big wooden spoon was stirring up the ingredients, Faline took a taste of some cinnamon. Then, when the batter was done, the cake looked perfectly baked with seventeen layers containing rose, and teal frosting, roses, rhododendrons, snapdragons, and daisies. Now Tanya was making the sleeves. She took another gold sheet and, with her wand, she ordered the scissors to cut the cloth five times. Then she zapped some spools of gold thread, making them come to life. The needles also came to life, and the sleeves were stitched with the gold thread. Now the sleeve was long, and it flew over to the left side of the dress and stuck it in its armhole. Now the dress was perfectly sewn! Tiana was dancing with the mop. She danced and twirled while the mop did the same. Then she jumped, and the broom followed suite, only into the bucket and out. Then Tiana kept dancing and twirling while the mop washed the floor. The mop glided gracefully under the table where Faline was standing at. She lifted one hoof in order to give it room. Then she lifted her other hoof until she was floating off the floor. When the mop was done washing under the table, Faline landed back on the floor. Tiana was still dancing with the mop, and Tanya was using her wand to put a bow on the chest and more on the bottom of the skirt. Tiana saw her and stopped. "Oh no, not gold! Make it green!" said Tiana, as she zapped the dress, making it turn green. Tanya saw that and gasped in shock. "Tiana!" she scolded. "Make it gold!" Tanya said, as she zapped the dress back to its gold color. Tiana still danced with the mop as it was still washing the floor. "Make it green!" she whispered, zapping it green again. Tanya saw that the dress was green again and was now irritated. "Oh, gold!" she said. She zapped it back to gold again. "Green!" Tiana smiled, still dancing. But this time, Tanya stood before the dress, and her dress turned green. Tiana snickered to herself until Tanya angrily turned her dress gold. That actually did it. Because they began to start fighting over the color. As Faline was putting teal frosting on the rose frosting-coated cake, green and gold lightning bolts began flying all over the place and into the fireplace, where blazes of color went through the chimney. Unfortunately, the fight happened at a wrong time. Because Foxy Loxy was walking through the forest when he saw green and gold fireworks from a distance. "Hey! What's that?" he said, "I must go investigate." He walked over to investigate, and he saw the fireworks coming out from the chimney. Curiously, he looked down in it, only to get zapped multiple times by the lightning bolts. "Hey! That's not fair!" Foxy Loxy yelled. Inside the house, the war continued, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of color paint were emptied on it. "Ohhh, now look what you've done!" Tanya angrily said to Tiana. Faline had just finished lighting all eighteen candles on the cake because she heard something. "Shh, listen!" she said. Then she began to listen closely to a faint sounds coming from the forest. As it got louder, it began to sound like someone singing. And they already recognized whose voice it was. "It's Tulip!" said Tiana, realizing who's singing. "She's back! Enough of this foolishness." said Tanya, as she and Tiana changed their clothes back to their original colors. Tiana zapped the dishes clean and put them in a cupboard, and Marie set the dress and a pair of ankle-length bloomers on the chair and set a pair of shoes on the floor. "Make it gold." she said. She turned the dress, bloomers, and shoes orange and turned to Tiana. "Now hide! Quick!" said Tanya, motioning Tiana to hide. Before going, Faline turned to the gold dress, bloomers, and shoes. "Magenta!" she whispered, as she turned the dress, shoes, and bloomers magenta without Tanya and Tiana noticing. Then she ran to the attic to join the teenage Russian girl mouse. Tulip was running to the cottage. "Aunt Tanya!" she called. Then Tanya was surprised to see the mop still washing the floor. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" she exclaimed. Tiana also noticed the mop and realized that she had forgotten about it. "Stop, mop!" she said, as she zapped the mop, making it drop to the floor, lifeless. Tulip opened the door, walked inside the cottage, set the berries on a small table, and unbuttoned her cloak. But she was surprised to Tanya and the others nowhere in sight. As the Norwegian girl looked around, Foxy Loxy peeked into the door and sees her. "Who could she be?" he asked. He became very suspicious about the princess, her hair is strawberry blonde, her skin is fair, her lips are pink, and her eyes are turquoise, but is it the same Princess Anna? "Aunt Tanya! Faline! Tiana!" she called, as she hung up the cloak. "Where is everybody?" said Tulip, wondering where they were. Then she suddenly gasped when she saw the magenta dress, shoes, & bloomers, and the cake and became very happy. "Surprise, surprise!" Tanya, Faline, and Tiana cheered in unison, as they all came out of their hiding place to surprise Tulip. "Happy birthday, Tulip!" said Faline, hugging Tulip. "Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful! Just wait till you meet him!" said Tulip, hugging them back. "Him?" said Faline, being startled, when Tulip mentioned someone. "Tulip!" gasped Tiana, who also seemed surprised. "You-You've met some stranger?" asked Tanya. "Oh he's not a stranger," Tulip explained. "we've met before." "You have?" said Tanya. "Where?" asked Tiana. "Once upon a dream!" Tulip said dreamily, and she began to sing Once Upon A Dream. Tulip: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream The girl animals looked at each other with confused looks. They didn't know what was going on with Tulip. Then Tulip took Faline by the hooves and danced with her. Then Faline noticed the cause of her behavior and realized. "She's in love!" said Faline. "Oh no!" said Tiana. "This is terrible!" said Tanya. Then Tulip stopped singing and dancing and became confused by what they said. And she didn't understand what was going on. "Why? After all, I am eighteen." said Tulip. The girl animals then began to know that it was time to tell her the truth. "It isn't that, dear." said Tanya. "You're already betrothed." said Faline. "Betrothed?" said Tulip, still confused. "Since the day you were born." answered Tiana. "To Prince Kristoff, dear." Faline agreed. "But that's impossible!" said Tulip, "How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." "A princess?" Tiana finished, smiling. "And you are, dear!" said Faline. "Princess Anna!" said Tanya. Then Foxy Loxy became surprised when it heard this. "Ah, so that's the princess! I must tell Madame Medusa right away!" He smiled evilly, knowing that he has found the princess. Then he ran off to tell Medusa the news. "Tonight, we're taking you back to your grandfather, King Gepetto." Tanya told Tulip. Tulip's eyes started to fill up with tears. "But...but I can't!" she said, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." "I'm sorry, child," said Tanya, taking Tulip's hands in her own. "But you must never see that young man again." Tulip became shocked when she heard it and began to cry, thinking she would never see that same boy again. Soon, she began to shed tears. "Oh, no, no!" sobbed Tulip. "I can't believe it. No, no!" The Russian girl mouse, the fawn, and the frog tried to comfort her, but she suddenly ran upstairs to her room, crying. Tanya, Faline, and Tiana sadly looked at each other. "And we thought she'd be so happy." said Tiana. A tear slid down Tanya's cheek. Tulip continued to cry on her bed throughout the afternoon, thinking about the mountaineer she fell in love with. Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake